Emison, un nouveau commencement
by EL258PA
Summary: C'est un début, une histoire concernant Emily et Alison, ce "couple" que l'on appelle aussi Emison. Le contexte est expliqué dans le premier chapitre.


Contexte : 5 ans après la découverte de l'identité de A, Emily et Alison se trouvent réunies de nouveau à rosewood.

Samedi 3 Août :

Emily gara sa voiture dans l'allée de sa maison, ou plutôt ancienne maison. Cela faisait désormais 5 ans qu'elle avait quitté Rosewood et n'y était revenue que quelque fois. A chaque visite elle s'étonnait que la ville ait autant changé depuis qu'elle était partie. Cette fois-ci elle était de retour pour de bon. Il lui devait être là et elle en avait besoin.

A peine était-elle sortie de sa voiture qu'elle aperçut son père qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Elle couru alors vers lui et il la pris dans ses bras pour une longue accolade. Malgré la distance et le fait qu'ils se voyaient peu, Emily avait toujours autant d'affection pour ses parents et elle était ravie de les retrouver, cette fois, pour une période de longue durée.

Emily reprit vite possession des lieux, ses parents l'aidèrent à réaménager sa chambre et passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à trouver une place pour les multiples affaires de la jeune femme. Elle revenait, mais était-ce pour de bon ?

Après leur journée quelque peu fatigante, toute la famille convenu d'un repas rapide sans trop de chichis. Ils mangèrent rapidement, Emily reprenant sa place à table comme si elle ne l'avais jamais laissée. Une fois le repas terminé, Pam décidait de s'attaquer au vif du sujet.

« Comptes-tu nous en dire un peu plus sur les raisons de ton retour? » Demanda la mère

« Pas pour l'instant Maman, laisse moi un peu de temps » dit Emily, « Je souhaite me reposer, la rentrée est dans deux jours, nous en parlerons quand j'aurai repris mes marques et un train de vie quotidien, je suis un peu chamboulée pour le moment »

« D'accord.. » acquiesça Pam sans en être convaincue. Elle respectait malgré tout la décision de sa fille.

« Sais tu que… Non rien » dit Mr Fields, regrettant immédiatement d'avoir commencé sa phrase.

« Si je suis au courant qu'Alison est professeur au lycée ? Si c'est de ça que tu veux parler alors oui je le sait! » rétorqua la jeune fille

« Comment te sens-tu vis à vis de ça ? » l'interrogea Wayne

« Ça fait si longtemps, je n'en sais rien mais je crois que j'appréhende un peu à vrai dire. Même le fait de retourner au lycée après tout ce qu'il s'est passé... » répondit Emily en songeant à ses années de souffrance.

La jeune femme, troublée par ses pensées, décida de mettre un terme à la conversation et d'aller se coucher. Épuisée, elle s'endormit presque immédiatement malgré ce stress qui commençait à la ronger.

La journée du dimanche se passa tranquillement, la famille profitant d'être réunie à nouveau pour faire ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire avant. L'heure fatidique du coucher arriva et Emily savait déjà que sa nuit serait courte. En plus d'avoir beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente, une fois dans son lit elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser à la rentrée du lendemain. Tant de questions occupaient son esprit : Comment cela va-t-il se passer avec Ali ? , Vais-je être à la hauteur ?

Lundi 5 Septembre :

Après une courte nuit de sommeil, due au fait qu'elle s'était endormie tard et levée très tôt, Emily était fin prête. Elle avait mis une tenue très classique pour son premier jour : Chemise Blanche, jean foncé et bottines en cuir.

Elle partit sans faire de bruit ne voulant pas réveiller ses parents qui étaient en vacances pour la semaine. Le ventre et la gorge nouée elle conduisait vers le lycée comme elle le faisait cinq ans en arrière, elle connaissait la route par cœur. A peine fut elle sortie de sa voiture que son stress commençait à retomber. Elle fut surprise de voir que tous les bâtiments de son ancien lycée avaient été détruits ou modernisés.

Il était 8h15, elle n'avait rendez-vous avec le principal qu'à 8h25 mais elle était déjà devant la salle. Elle voulait faire bonne impression, arriver en avance lui semblait donc indispensable. Le principal arriva quelques minutes avant l'heure convenue et à 8h25 l'échange commençait :

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Fields, je me présente mais vous connaissez sûrement mon nom, je suis le principal Saymers, enchanté de vous rencontrer

\- Moi de même, répondit Emily

\- Avant de commencer je voudrais vous féliciter Mademoiselle, je suis admiratif

\- De quoi parlez vous ?

\- Votre carrière, en tant que nageuse tout d'abord mais aussi en tant que coach !

\- Oh.. Je vous remercie Mr Saymers

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, c'est mérité ! Alors avant de commencer votre journée je vais peut être commencer par vous donner votre planning. Comme vous pouvez le voir vous serez chargée des entraînements ainsi que du coaching de toutes les équipes féminines de natation du lycée. De plus je sais que vous avez une formation au secourisme, je vous ai donc rajouté un créneau horaire de 2h deux fois par semaine sur lesquels vous enseignerez le secourisme à des personnes volontaires. Élèves, personnel et enseignants peuvent s'y inscrire.

\- Oui parfait, C'est une bonne idée de sensibiliser les gens aux gestes de premiers secours, nous n'avions pas ça quand j'étudiais ici.

\- C'est pour ça que nous essayons d'y remédier depuis trois ans maintenant. Sur ce, je vous laisse vous re-familiariser avec les locaux sportifs, vous avez un peu de temps votre premier cours n'est que dans deux heures. Ah et oui… Tenez ! Voici votre trousseau de clés ! Bonne rentrée Mlle Fields.

\- A vous aussi Mr Saymers.

Emily quitta la pièce et se dirigea immédiatement vers la piscine. Si la plupart des bâtiments avaient été modernisés, celui-ci était resté intact. Elle se pressa d'y rentrer, tant de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire dès qu'elle aperçu les gradins ou encore les couloirs numérotés. Elle fit un rapide tour du bâtiment et décida de se rendre à la salle des profs.

Sur le chemin, elle ne put s'empêcher de se questionner à propos de la salle des profs. Elle avait tellement voulu y rentrer par le passé, sans jamais oser. Arrivée devant la porte elle hésita quelques secondes avant de la pousser, craignant de rencontrer Ali à l'intérieur. Malgré tout elle se décida à le faire et en entrant elle découvrit que la salle était vide. Elle fut soulagée de pouvoir découvrir les lieux seule.

La salle était bien aménagée avec des espaces de travail, des ordinateurs, un canapé, une machine à café, etc. Mais ce qui attirait le regard de la jeune femme se situait tout au fond de la salle. Chaque professeur avait un casier à son nom. Elle passait en revue tous les noms en essayant de voir si certains pouvaient lui être familiers. Elle reconnu le nom de certains de ses anciens profs mais fut étonnée de voir qu'aucun ne portait le nom de « DiLaurentis ». Elle supposa alors qu'Ali ne devait pas encore en avoir un ou n'en avait pas la nécessité.

Emily regarda son planning et s'aperçut que le principal s'était trompé, elle n'avait pas cours dans deux heures mais à deux heures de l'après-midi. Ayant toute la matinée devant elle, la jeune femme décida d'imprimer des affichettes pour faire la publicité des cours de secourisme, le premier étant le soir à 17h30. Elle passa le reste de sa matinée à placarder et à distribuer cette publicité dans tout le lycée. Elle avait décidé qu'elle rentrerai chez elle le midi pour manger rapidement avant le commencer réellement à travailler.

17h30 arriva rapidement, le cours d'avant s'était passé sans aucune embûches malgré les craintes que pouvait avoir Em. Elle avait déjà remarqué que certaines nageuses avait un potentiel très intéressant, son nouveau job commençait bien.

La salle prévue pour recevoir la formation de secourisme commençait à se remplir progressivement, il y avait environ une trentaine de personnes. Cela semblait beaucoup pour la jeune femme mais elle décidait de commencer le cours. Elle commença par poser des questions afin de savoir quelles étaient les connaissances de ses élèves par rapport aux gestes de premiers secours puis elle commença à leur expliquer.

A chaque fois ses démonstrations nécessitaient la présence d'un cobaye pour expliquer et les volontaires ne manquaient pas, il était vrai qu'Emily était une jolie femme et elle le savait. Le cours se déroulait plutôt bien quand arriva la démonstration du bouche à bouche. Emily demanda si quelqu'un voulait venir l'aider dans cette démonstration mais personne ne se manifesta. Les jeunes garçons et filles étant trop timides pour cela sans doute et les enseignants y voyant une très forte ambiguïté.

Emily reposa alors la question « J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour faire cette démonstration, ne soyez pas timide, il n'y a là aucune ambiguïté, il s'agit purement d'un exercice… Alors, un volontaire ? »

C'est alors que l'on entendit un petit « Moi.. ! » provenant de quelqu'un qu'Emily ne pouvait voir mais dont la voix lui était familière.

« Pouvez vous répéter et vous montrez s'il vous plaît ? » demanda Em

« Moi ! Je suis partante pour être votre cobaye durant cette démonstration Mlle Fields » dit la personne en s'avançant.

Emily leva les yeux en direction de cette fameuse voix pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'Alison….


End file.
